Sterona's Night Out
by xoxoZanna
Summary: Stephanie Brown, Rose Wilson and Helena Bertinelli have a Sterona sleepover like no other. The three vigilantes discuss boy problems, under age drinking, and have a run in with some Arrows.


"Well this is fun." Rose Wilson mumbled sarcastically while laying on the couch in Helena Bertinelli's apartment. Helena was looking at her phone Half listening to Rose, equally bored. Stephanie Brown walked in with a box of chocolate from Valentines Day.

"Hey Hel can I have some of these, you have like a dozen boxes in there from all your admirers." Steph didn't wait for an answer, she already had the heart shaped box opened and was placing a truffle in her mouth. Helena shrugged not looking up, when she shrugged she shifted Rose who had been leaning against her shoulder. She only had a second to make herself comfortable again when Steph moved to the couch and sat on Rose's lap.

"Fatty." Rose poked Stephanie's flat stomach. Steph stuck her tongue out at Rose and tried to feed her a chocolate. Rose turned her head "stick to not sharing." Rose smirked.

"I was only going to share because it was you but fine, dnt take advantage of my kindness." Stephanie fake sighed. "It's so hard to be nice nowadays." She laughed.

"Okay I didn't sign up to babysit you two so let's do something." Helena said putting her phone down. And looking at the two younger girls. It had been Steph's idea for the sleepover, Helena had just decided to offer her home for the venue since neither Titans Tower nor Stephanie's mom's house had seemed like fun.

"We could watch a movie." Stephanie offered eating another chocolate.

"We could spar." Rose said with a mischievous smirk.

"Rose! Girls night! That means no vigilante business and no fighting. Not even a pillow fight." Steph looked at Rose. "Besides you don't even have your swords and I doubt you want to wear one of Helena's Hunty costumes again." She added.

"No pillow fight!" Helena fake exclaimed. "Oh no, you're denying millions of pervy teenage boys their sick dreams!" She said and the girls cracked up for a minute.

"Who says I don't have my swords?" Rose said after they'd stopped laughing.

"You didn't."

"Oh like you didn't bring your Batgirl costume." Rose said adjusting her eyepatch.

Stephanie faked an innocent look. "What do you have x-ray vision under there?" She said pointing to Rose's patch.

"She's the daughter of Deathstroke Steph. She has super-stalking abilities." Helena said standing up. "Honestly you two don't know a good time do you?"

"Okay well what's your idea of fun, you are the hostess after all." Stephanie got off Rose and stood as well.

"Let's go out, I could use a drink." Hel declared.

"Now you're speaking my language." Rose jumped up with the other two girls.

"Rose you're the youngest one here, don't tell me you drink." Stephanie said, though she honestly didn't sound all that surprised.

"Of course I drink, how the hell else do you think I put up with Wonder Witch and the other titans?"

Stephanie looked at Rose and shrugged. She really couldn't fight that logic. "Isn't there something we can do... That's not illegal like under age drinking is?" Steph pulled out a chocolate covered cherry and examined it not placing it in her mouth yet.

"It's only illegal if I get caught, which I won't, plus it's not like we'll be buying our own drinks." Rose exchanged a smirk with Helena.

"I don't like that smirk you two, I think this is a bad idea, you're both going to end up drunk and..." Stephanie placed the chocolate in her mouth to avoid finishing that sentence.

"Fine Steph, we'll go out. You stay here, by yourself, eating the chocolates that Josh gave me." Helena crossed her arms.

Stephanie's face turned a green sickish color. "W-what?" She asked mid-chew. Rose busted out laughing and Steph spit the chocolate out at Rose. "Fine, fine I'll go with you guys, sheesh!" She said going towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Rose looked at her shirt where Steph had spit the chocolate out. "STEPHANIE BROWN I'LL KILL YOU!" Rose left the room as well. Helena wasn't sure whether Rose was going to attack Stephanie or to change her shirt, either way she laughed at the scene.

"Amateurs." She muttered with a smirk.

When the girls arrived in the club Stephanie and Rose were finally talking to each other again. Despite the previous chocolate incident and the revenge that Rose had delivered with toothpaste and soy sauce... Helena had filmed the whole thing naturally.

Bertinelli: 2, Brown: 1, Wilson: 1

Helena was surprisingly not wearing purple, but a short red dress. Stephanie was in her own jean skirt but she'd borrowed a low cut blouse from Helena. Rose refused to borrow a shirt from Helena, and didn't have anything that wasn't Stephanie-chocolate-spit covered, so she was wearing black denim shorts and a tank top.

Hel led the way in the club, winking at the doorman to avoid paying the entrance fee. Stephanie and Rose got carded but their entrance was still free. Rose slipped the doorman a twenty to find her if any bar fights started to she could watch.

After they were inside the girls took seats in the lounge area. Helena had only been sitting for a minute when two guys had already approached her for a dance. "I'm probably going to need a drink first." She had told them and they both took off for the bar.

"Now this is more like it." Hel said smiling to herself. Rose and Steph rolled their eyes but smiled. "You try smiling and flirting, it works." She said as the two guys came back. Helena handed one of the drinks off to Rose and downed the other before heading onto the dance floor, winking back at her friends.

Stephanie sighed and shook her head, "I worry about her sometimes." She said to Rose.

"Oh please, Nelli? She'll kick their asses if they try anything." Rose said sipping at her drink.

"No, I mean I'm worried one day she's going to fall in love. And then what will she do? She doesn't know how to be a wallflower and watch the fun happen like us committed girls." Stephanie looked over to Rose.

"Hey watch who you're calling wallflower. I could get out there anytime I want... Not like Jason would care anyways." Rose added under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Speaking of commitment what's going on with you and Tim anyways?" Rose made eye contact with Stephanie.

"Oh we just... You know... We're good." She said quietly.

"Well that's... Good." Rose could tell something was wrong but she wasn't sure if she should ask or not. She decided to keep quiet about it. Finally Helena came back and broke the silence.

"Alright what the hell you two? Get out there and get on that dance floor!" She commanded.

Rose and Stephanie looked at each other in horror but Helena was giving them a death stare and they both reluctantly stood. "Good girls, now go and mingle." She said.

"Yeah Hel here's the thing about that, we could, but most of these guys and by most I mean all of them, aren't my type... I don't know if you noticed but I tend to go for the silent brooding genius type... And Rose will probably end up punching any guy who even tries to look at her ass." Stephanie came to the defense.

"No excuses, here comes two H.A.R.T.s now." Helena said pointing to two guys who didn't look happy to be there either.

Unfortunately for Rose and Stephanie they started walking directly towards the girls anyways. "What the hell is a hart?" Rose whispered to Stephanie when the other guys were still out of ear shot.

"No idea." Stephanie shrugged looking uncomfortable.

"Give it five minutes, if you still don't like this I'll get us out of here." Rose whispered as they approached. Helena had disappeared back onto the dance floor with a wink.

"Hey." The taller of the two guys said. At least he was attractive, even Stephanie had to admit that. He flashed her a smile, he was naturally blonde though Stephanie could barely tell from the dark club.

"Would you ladies like to dance?" The other, buffer one asked. He was wearing sunglasses which Steph supposed was 'cool' to do.

Rose and Steph knew better than to say no, Helena would never let them hear the end of it. "Uh, sure." Stephanie answered for both of them before walking off with the blonde. Leaving Rose alone with the ginger.

"So um, I'm... St-Stacy." Stephanie lied not wanting to give her real name away. Rose who had reached her side with the other guy gave Stephanie a look.

"I'm Thomas." Stephanie's 'date' said without missing a beat.

"Jon." The other said plainly plainly after a nudge from Thomas. Everyone looked at Rose waiting for her introduction. Stephanie winked at her so that she wouldn't use her real name.

"I'm Helena." Rose smirked at Stephanie who could barely hold back her own grin.

"Cool." Jon said and started dancing. Rose shrugged and moved herself to the rhythm of the song.

Stephanie and Thomas started awkwardly dancing neither of them looked to eager to be there. Steph looked around the room and saw Helena coming closer to them. She was dancing with a new guy when another man the other side of the dance floor caught Steph's eye. He had blonde hair and facial hair, there was something familiar about him but Stephanie couldn't put her finger on it. She looked back at Thomas who had been talking and noticed a resemblance between him and the other guy. "Hey that guy kind of looks like an older version of you." She mumbled.

Thomas stopped talking and turned to look for who she was talking about. "What?"

"Over there." Stephanie pointed to the other guy who was moving towards Helena. "He could almost be your dad." She giggled over the music.

"T-that is my dad." Thomas mumbled looking surprised. "Um, I have to find Jon..." He said looking for his friend. Jon and Rose seemed to have disappeared and Stephanie decided she would help look for them. Confused by the new awkward situation, and silently cursing Helena for getting her into this situation.

"Get lost loser." Helena commanded to one of the guys she'd been dancing with. Everyone she'd met so far was either completely dull or a total perv. The most recent guy was the former and Hel had already had enough of him trying to grab her ass not even a minute into dancing with him. The guy didn't listen and kept trying to grind on Hel. "I said go the fuck away!" She yelled again.

He didn't move but only grinned at her. Helena was about to cuuuut him or at least punch him when she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey you got a listening problem guy!" A taller blonde man rushed by Helena and grabbed her dancing partner by his shirt collar. The guy who had come to her defense had his back to her but she hoped he was attractive.

The guy only got two punches in before the bouncer interfered. He broke up that fight and moments later Stephanie and the guy Hel had set her up with were by Helena's side.

"What happened here?" Stephanie asked Helena. Hel shrugged making a mental note to tell Steph later. "Have you seen Rose then?" Steph asked. Again Helena shrugged and Stephanie sighed.

Steph's dance partner was next to the bouncer helping break up the fight when Helena noticed he looked familiar. She'd noticed he looked familiar when he and his sunglasses clad friend walked in but she hadn't given it much attention. He and his friend were total H.A.R.T.s. Hawt, alpha, rich, toned. And she only wanted the best for her friends.

"Dad!" Stephanie's 'date' called to the guy who had helped Helena pulling him back.

"Dad?" Helena raised an eyebrow. The guy turned around and Hel saw his face for the first time. "Oh hell no. Ollie?" She exclaimed seeing the face of Oliver Queen, her other best friend's ex. Standing next to him was Stephanie's date and she could see the full resemblance now. Connor Hawke, Oliver's son.

"Helena?" Oliver exclaimed just as surprised as she was.

"Um, you two know each other..?" Stephanie mumbled looking for some answers.

"Of course I know him he's G- Dinah's ex." Was all the information Helena had to give before Stephanie figured it out and put on a shocked face. "Wait, if you two are here, then that means Rose..." Helena turned on her heel pulling on Stephanie's arm to go find Rose.

By the time Helena and Stephanie found Rose and 'Jon' it was too late. "Oh what the fuck! Roy?" Rose yelled at Roy Harper who's sunglasses had either fallen off or had been taken off.

"Rose?" He pushed her hair from in front of her eye patch and sighed. "Damn I knew you looked too familiar." Roy frowned and looked up at the new entourage.

Rose followed his eyes to see Helena, Stephanie, 'Thomas', and some new guy. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked glaring at all off them, really ready to stab someone.

"Uh, can we take this outside?" Thomas asked.

"No way, not until I-" Rose started yelling but Stephanie slapped her hand over Rose's mouth while Helena pushed her out the back door. The guys following behind them. When they were in the alleyway where no one could hear them Stephanie removed her hand from over Rose's mouth, which was still red from where her hand had been.

Bertinelli: 2, Brown: 2, Wilson: 1

"Okay so what the hell?" Rose asked in a lowered tone, still giving Stephanie and Roy death stares.

"Well, Roy and I needed a guys night out and..." Thomas was saying but Rose cut him off again.

"So who does that make you?" She crossed her arms.

"That's Connor, Oliver's son." Helena said pointing to the older guy the same time Stephanie whispered "Arrows." Into Rose's ear. Finally it clicked and Rose sighed pulling out a cigarette from her bag.

"We should probably get going, it was good seeing you again Helena... Girls." Oliver said. He walked out of the alley way, Roy and Connor following him. Everyone trying to forget the disaster that had just occurred.

"And none of this would have happened had we stayed in." Stephanie mumbled while Rose took a drag off her cigarette.

"Say 'I told you so' Steph, I dare you." Helena glared at Stephanie but it was clear she was playing. "So, Jason and Tim will never hear about this. I'll delete the pictures and videos of evidence." Hel said making a peace offering holding up her necklace, revealing a hidden camera. She put it in her pocket and Rose and Stephanie glared at her.

"You're terrible Hel." Stephanie said slightly smiling.

"Show em to Jay for all I care." Rose said starting on her second cigarette.

"You know, that's really bad for you... Also, what?" Steph looked at Rose. Helena took a step closer to Rose also. They were risking second hand smoke, but it wasn't often that Rose opened up to her friends.

"I don't think he would care, that's all. He didn't even ask where I was going tonight, I just kind of left, he didn't even notice." Rose tried to sound casual as she took another drag from the cigarette.

"Is that why you've secretly been checking your phone all night?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Yes Steph, same reason as you. To see if my boyfriend called." Rose mumbled and Stephanie turned beet red.

"I'm not checking for a call from Tim, I'm just making sure I don't miss a call from my mom..." She tried but Helena was already laughing.

"You two really shouldn't let guys get you down. Just do what I do, ignore the hell out of them, they like that hard to get shit." She said with a shrug.

"I'm engaged Nelli, its a little too late for that." Rose said putting out her cigarette. She was about to start a new one but decided against it.

"Ditto." Rose and Helena looked at Stephanie. "Well not the engaged part!" She exclaimed. "I mean its hard to play hard to get with Tim, I mean after everything we've been through..." She sighed.

Helena smiled. "Okay enough is enough, you can't let these guy problems keep getting to you. You know I had to sleep with Josh of all fuckin people to get information I needed, so trust me, you're relationship problems are never that bad." She said doing her best to be positive.

Stephanie and Rose looked at each other. "You're right, thanks Hel." Stephanie said. Then before either Rose or Helena could move away Stephanie initiated a group hug with the two girls. They groaned and tried to move away but it was too late and they actually started hugging.

"Excuse me miss?" A deep voice said behind Rose.

She whipped her head around to see the bouncer who dared interrupt her group hug. She noticed it was the doorman from earlier and smirked.

"There was a robbery at a jewelry store a few blocks away, if that sort of thing appeals to you." He said before walking back into the club. Great, he probably thought Rose was a criminal.

"A robbery." She smirked.

"Are you two thinking..." Helena said looking to Stephanie.

But Steph was already gone "Hey are you two coming or what?" She yelled and Hel and Rose looked up to see Stephanie on the rooftop, already in her Batgirl costume.

Helena and Rose exchanged smirks before joining Steph on the rooftop, both slipping into their Huntress and Ravager costumes respectively. The three girls laughed as they ran across the rooftops together. After all, sleepovers were nothing without a good fight.

"Oh by the way, those chocolates weren't really from Josh." Helena said as they neared the break-in.

"Wait so I spit out perfectly good chocolate for no reason?" Stephanie asked turning to glare at Huntress.

"She spit out perfectly good chocolate on ME for no good reason?" Ravager corrected Batgirl and glared at Helena as well.

Huntress gave them an 'oops did I do that' look and ran forward leaving them behind her as she shot a line and jumped off the roof.

Bertinelli: 4, Brown/Wilson: 0

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
